


Show Me You

by Val_Creative



Series: Summer Pornathon ♥ 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He craved every sensation Merlin could give him willingly, and would spare none for any others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceamongtheroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/gifts).



> (For "Five Senses" category)

*

 

"Would you have me fucked in the stocks?"

Merlin's lips were visibly wet with saliva. Arthur still had the reminder of a sweet honeyed flavour of the mead and delectable, appreciated warmth of Merlin's mouth.

The words just as filthy in their implications, stirring waves of lust. Arthur fought off a gaping look.

"Does the thought of being publicly humiliated with your arse bared to the common-folk give you satisfaction…?" he asked, voice rumbling.

Merlin dismissively chuckled, grinning. "No, it's… you never fucked me in the stocks is all."

"I think you'd enjoy tormenting them and my knights." Arthur didn't let go of Merlin's hands but thrust his cock up, lips upturning. "Perhaps it's the thought they know you are mine and need no one else? Would they long to see you abandoned to pleasure, to feel you tightening around them?"

Arthur's lips created a path over Merlin's neck, flicking his tongue over a nice, warm, reddened welt. His nerves hummed at Merlin's half-naked body squirming under Arthur's weight.

He released Merlin's hands.

Arthur could have gotten off on this, on Merlin's heat and his large cock flush to him, hearing his own name leave Merlin's lips in furious ecstasy.

It was merely talk. Arthur wouldn't _dare_ let any of his father's knights have Merlin, have him pliant and begging, willingly or coerced.

"I'm not fucking you in the stocks, Merlin."

"Pity," Merlin said with a hint of sarcasm.

Arthur's hand repositioned underneath Merlin's head resting on the bed's pelts. They only had the wee hours of dawn now before Arthur would be summoned. The boy arched wanton into him, nearly tremoring. Arthur's tongue nudged against Merlin's, encouraging it to move with a similar pace. His lips found Merlin's throat, kissing downwards.

He opened his mouth against bare, sweat-tasting skin, sucking another welt. If Merlin woke with bruises, he wanted Merlin to understand who they were from.

Arthur's hands crawled to Merlin's night-shift, fingers smoothing Merlin's abdomen before dragging in his fingernails.

The little sighing noises leaving Merlin only hardened Arthur's prick. He disengaged from Merlin, taking the hem and yanking up impatiently.

"Take off these rags," Arthur said, quietly.

As soon as he did, Arthur's hand trailed the inside of Merlin's firm thigh. He was a _reward_ to all of Arthur's senses. He needed Merlin in the eve-fall, those pale cheeks colored dark, eyes bright. Hands pushed against Merlin's legs, lifting them back slightly when Arthur had spent inside him with a couple, breathless thrusts.

Arthur considered mouthing the warm puffiness of Merlin's bottom lip until he felt Merlin surge forward, this time chastely.

While it was lovely, Arthur's veins were still hot with blood, and he wanted Merlin so fiercely. Arthur's fingers dug into black locks as he kissed the boy roughly, wet lips sliding together. As soon as Arthur felt him melt into it, he let go of Merlin's head, licking along the swollen rim of his lips.

His seed cooled insides of Merlin's thighs, and along the crease of his arse where Arthur's fingers roamed lazy.

He rubbed on the stretched pucker. His forefinger slipped easily into that _glorious_ , damp heat. Arthur didn't wish Merlin anxiety or to believe he was trapped… but Arthur expected he wouldn't take kindly to someone debauching his manservant… his friend… his… whatever Merlin was now.

"Uugh, _sire_ …"

He probed another finger between Merlin's cheeks, rubbing down again, gently to his slick opening.

"If you're not going to fuck me, I'll do it myself then," Merlin spat out.

Arthur grit his teeth at the sudden, vibrant image of Merlin with color high on him, dark head thrown back, fingering himself open and moaning at his own gestures. He mimicked his imaginings, twisting and plunging his two fingers deeper inside. He worked them in, out, in Merlin's oil and come-dripping hole, arching slowly and gradually apart while seated within.

It was… _magnificent_. All that blazing heat, how full Merlin was.

"You're impossible," Arthur said, muttering. " _Impossible_."

His tongue laved over a tender, bruising mark. He felt Merlin's entire body spasm helpless beneath him, muscles and his channel going taut with the orgasm before relaxing.

Merlin's whining cry swallowed from existence, devoured in Arthur's throat and his greedy mouth.

He craved every sensation Merlin could give him willingly, and would spare none for any others.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read/commented/voted my P'thon entries! <3


End file.
